Dark awakening
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Terra and Aqua are free, looking for ventus' heart. sora is being attacked by a someone who knows about his unknown past. Xehanort has a plan to take over the worlds. Its up to our heros to save the universe again.Read and review please. HIATUS. sorry
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. I would love to but I don't.**

**Sora, Vanitas, Ventus, and Roxas appear are 15. Riku and Kairi are 16. Terra and Aqua appear as 18 year olds. there will not be a lot of goofy or Donald or mickey since I don't really like them all that much. mickey might appear in some chapters since he is the king and all.**

'**thoughts'**

"**talk"**

**CHAPTER 1**

On a beach that is always night there sits a girl. For many years she has been wandering in this strange dimension, unable to return to her own home and to her friends.

"This place is getting on my nerves." She said with a sigh as she collapsed landing on her back in the surprisingly warm sand. She jolted up as she felt the presence of a dark portal being opened behind her. She stared at the swirling mass of darkness as someone began to step through.

The figure looked around finally spotting her "Aqua, I've finally found you."

_'It can't be. He couldn't be here. It's impossible.'_ She fell to her knees, "Terra, you can't really be here. You just can't. You…and…and Master Xehanort, he took over your body so you can't really be here. You're just a figment of my imagination." She could no longer hold her tears in as they began to fall from her eyes freely.

"Please Aqua, it really is me so stop crying. I came here to get you out so we could rescue Ventus and be together again." He kneeled down beside her and hugged her. "It's me I am really here. You see I am able to touch you and hold you. What's not real about that?"

"How?" she asked weakly, "How are you here? How did you escape Master Xehanort? Please tell me." She looked up at him, trying to understand how this was possible, how one of the friends she thought she lost all those years ago could be in front of her now.

He laughed lightly "To tell the truth I have no idea. I have been asleep ever since Xehanort took over my body. I was able to suppress him as well with the last bit of Master Eraqus' power. I don't know a lot about what happened after; all I can remember are images and fragments. How Xehanort and I were separated I do not know. What I do remember was some sort of vortex and I ended up being separated from him. I lost consciousness then and when I woke up I was in Traverse Town. I was then able to track you down and here we are." He took her arm and helped her stand and once she was steady he let her go.

Aqua began to cry but her tears were of joy at seeing her friend it…wait, how long has it been. She had lost count in the never ending night of this darkness. "Terra, how long has it been since then, since we were separated?"

He looked away, "It's been" he paused, letting out his own sigh, "It's been ten years since we were separated."

She gaped at him. Ten years so long. _'I have been gone for ten years. Terra has been gone for ten years. Ventus has been asleep for so long.'_ Her eyes became wide. Ventus, she had forgotten about Ventus from the shock at seeing Terra. "What about Ventus. I know where his body is. I'm the one who hid it but I'm not sure where his heart is."

"I'm not sure either but we have to find it before Xehanort does." He began to walk towards the portal and then looked back. "Are you coming we should go before the portal closes."

"Right I'm coming but why are you using a dark portal."

"It was the only way to get here but my dark power that is left from Xehanort's control is starting to disappear which means if we don't hurry both of us will be stuck here."

"Where are we going?"

He looked at her and smiled "It's faint but I am able to sense Ventus' heart. I am going to try and follow it."

**MEANWHILE**

"Master, I believe that Terra has managed to rescue Aqua. Should we do something about it, sir." Said a boy no older than 15.

An older man looked down at the boy, then said, "Nothing, it is of no concern to me. They will be disposed of shortly and even if they weren't, they could not stop me, Vanitas."

"Of course Master Xehanort." He said putting a full face mask on. "What is it that you would like me to do?"

"Go to a world known as Destiny Island and look for a boy named Sora." He said.

Vanitas gaped at him, "You don't mean…"

"Yes him, I want you to test his strength. Get him alone and fight him." Xehanort began to laugh.

Vanitas smiled. Even though the mask was covering his face Xehanort could tell the boy was excited. "When should I leave Master Xehanort?"

"As soon as you are ready." He said.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So tell me how you guys liked it. Third story is awesome. I am doing suggestions on how the story should play out to the readers so if you want anything to happen I might consider it if you message me or leave a review.**


	2. New Problems

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own KH, unless I get really rich and then buy the rights to the company and then I would also own final fantasy because there are made by the same people, yeah.

In my story Roxas is able to go leave Sora's body and also enter it whenever he wants. (Not in that perverted way you people are thinking) I mean he disappears and then he goes back to Sora's heart. They can read each other's mind and when they can see through each other's eyes. **This is very important to the story-Sora is an orphan and live with a foster mother. The mother isn't really important just the orphan stuff.**

'_Mind talk'_

"Regular talk"

Chapter 2

'_Man, it's been forever since I had some time to myself.' _Sora thought laying on the beach of the island him and his friends played on as children. He could see all of those memories clearly. He missed those times. They saw each other a lot but it was barely like it used to be. He always came to the beach to get away from his friend who had become serious ever since they had come back from saving the world.

"What are you talking about, you're almost always with yourself, I mean I _am_ you remember and I'm pretty much with you all the time." Sora's other self said getting out of the boat. Sora sat up and stared at the nobody.

"Whatever Roxas, that's not what I meant. I just wanted to be alone and when I say alone I mean by myself not including you." He said laying back down.

"Do you know what time it is, you have been here for almost three hours? If I didn't know you any better I would think you had gone crazy, Riku and Kairi probably already do." He said starting to laugh, "I just came because I was tired."

"You could have waited till I came back." Sora said turning on his side to face away from Roxas.

"Ugh Sora, if I did that you would have fallen asleep and wouldn't have come back and if you haven't noticed if we are separated for too long we, mostly me by the way, become weak duh." Roxas said.

Sora sat up glaring at his other, _'If you would just stay out of my head whenever we are connected I wouldn't have to spend all my time getting away from you.'_ Sora thought to Roxas.

"You are extremely annoying. That's probably the reason everyone tries to get away from you." He said. They both laughed. "Fine, I'll leave but you better be home before 10 o'clock. **(A/N-Yes they live together)** Hear that, you have 3 hours. No more or I will be back." With that Roxas got back on the row boat and left. After a few minutes he fell back asleep.

**About 2 hours later**

When Sora woke up he realized that it was probably almost 10 since Roxas hadn't called through there, to Sora an annoying, mind connection and thought he should start to head back.

"It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you wore dead." He jumped up at the voice that appeared behind him.

"What the hell? Who are you and what do you want?" He stopped for a moment and then said, "Were you watching me sleep."

"No well not really. I did try to wake you up but you wouldn't get up, never mind that." Sora couldn't really see the person all that well but he could tell he was just about his height and he had some kind of full face mask on. "And for whom I am, you don't need to know. Not yet anyway. The reason I am here is that I want to test your strength."

Before Sora could reply, the stranger summoned a keyblade and charged at him. Sora managed to role to the side just before the keyblade would have gone down on his head. He summoned his keyblade and got in a defensive stance. The stranger lunged again aiming for Sora's heart. Sora dunked below the keyblade hit the person in the side.

He jumped back and began to laugh. "You're not bad. That actually hurt. I see you are not afraid to hurt someone but you could have easily hit something more vital, I was wide open."

"So, what's your point? You wanted me to kill you?" Sora charged at him. The stranger blocked the keyblade with his own. To Sora's surprise the person began to laugh. He pushed of the keyblade and jumped back.

"No, that's not it. As I said, I want to test your strength, meaning I wanted to see how hard you hit. That would have never happened if you had gown for a vital point." He said "It also tells me something else. Would you like to hear it?" he added running towards Sora thrusting forward with his keyblade at his head.

Sora moved to the side and made to cut his side but only meet with air, "What are you talking about? Listen whatever you tell me I could care less. I'm getting tired of listening to yo-", A painful scream left Sora's throat as he was struck from behind by other's keyblade.

"I learned that you won't kill." He said standing over the fallen Sora, "In fact when you went to attack me you even slowed down your attack. I'm not saying you tried to stop your attack but it was slower when it hit me then when you first moved to attack me." Sora rolled over onto his back and looked up at the person who had struck him.

Sora, to say the least, was shocked at what this person had just said to him. At the time he had not noticed that he slowed down but when he thought about it, he realized this person was right.

"Before I came here I looked at videos from some of your other fights for research on you and you do the same thing with all the other people you fight." Sora could not believe what he was saying but it was true. He always did hold back in a lot of his fights even if he was over powered. He didn't even know why, he just did it subconsciously. "You're probably in complete or almost complete shock right now, right. What if I wore to tell you I knew the reason for your lack of force? And I do know the reason."

Sora was starting to get frustrated with this person saying he know all about him and telling him how much more this stranger who he has never meet before knows about him then he does himself. "Shut up. You're getting on my nerves. I hold back because I don't like to hurt people ever thought that was the reason. How can you say you know so much about me?"

"I am absolutely sure I know more about you than you do yourself or at least I know more about your past than you do." The person said "your past is the reason you hold back now but also the reason you are not afraid to fight and always want to win."

"What are you talking about? What do you know about my past? Tell me." Sora said trying to get up off the sand even though his body was in immense amount of pain.

"Well if you want to know come find me. But for now it seems like out chat has been cut off. See ya." He opened up a dark portal.

From behind, he heard three people call his name. "What are you guys doing here." He said to his three friends.

"Roxas felt you wore in trouble and you weren't answering him when he called to you." Kairi said running up to him and putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Sora, are you okay." Riku said standing in front of him staring at the person who had just opened the dark portal.

"I'm fine." Sora said.

Roxas looked at Sora to see if he was really okay then looked back at the strange person in front of him. "Who are you and why did you attack Sora and if I don't like your answer, then well we will have a problem."

He laughed then said, "My, my you must be Sora's nobody. You look like someone I once knew his heart is reflected of you but I can tell you are much different than him. He was always so weak. I hope to be seeing you four very soon. Goodbye." He then walked through the portal.

Riku turned and faced Sora, "Sora who was that person."

He shook his head, "I don't know he just came here saying he wanted to test my strength then started saying things like he knew about my past."

"He was probably just saying that to distract you. He most likely doesn't know anything," Kairi said trying to comfort her friend.

Roxas took the other side of Sora and led him to the boat, "I think he was telling the truth. I am able to see everything that Sora saw and it sounded like he wasn't lying."

**HOLLOW BASTION**

"Are we in Radiant Garden. It looks so different." Aqua asked looking at the town. It was definitely different than what she remembered but also the same. There was a lot more technology and the town was less cheery. Not as much color which is what she loved the most .

"I think now it's called Hollow Bastion. I was here about a week before I figured out where you were but I was only here for about a day." Terra said "This place has changed a lot, even if it has been 10 years."

"Did something happen here when we were gone" Aqua asked.

"From what I heard from being here before is that the worlds where being taken over by darkness and the town was destroyed." Terra looked around as they walked along the street then spotted an inn "look we can stay there."

"We should find out what happened to cause the darkness to spread to the worlds but we can talk about it later cause right now I am tired." Aqua said after yawning not watching where she was going and bumped into one of the people entering a store. She apologized and turned to Terra who was laughing. "Don't laugh at me jerk." She said pushing him causing him to fall and bump into a few other people and knock one down.

"Nice going Aqua." Terra said rubbing his back. He looked back at the person he knocked down "I am really sorry. My friend here pu-"

The person that was in front of him gasped "It can't be." He heard the person say "Xehanort."

END OF CHAPTER

That was a good chapter I think so please review please don't just read it but review as well please. My best story so far I might add.

I will also be updating oddly, every week or two. It goes I make one chapter save it make another then upload the first. So it all depends on how fast I make the next chapter. I worked on this for about 4 days so you will get the next chapter in about 8-10 days. But I am uploading this one early. So enjoy.


	3. Arrival at Hollow Bastion

Sora calls his foster mother 'mom' because she raised him since he was 3. In the story only Terra meet Riku and Aqua did not meet Sora or Riku.

Chapter 3

After Sora had gotten home the night before, he had slept the whole next day. He was glad to be able to finally get some rest; he was not glad that Roxas had insisted on staying with him the entire day. Roxas refused to stop nagging him on losing concentration in the fight. Since they were connected, Roxas could see everything that Sora saw.

'Ugh, would you shut up. I am getting tired of your talking. For one hour, could you please shut up and let me sleep.' Sora yelled into his mind at his annoying other self.

'Fine but this conversation is not over. You're still a terrible fighter. I could have easily beaten him.' Roxas said.

'Sure you could. Haven't I beaten you befo-'Sora stopped mid-sentence when his door opened.

Sora and recently Roxas' foster mother came into the room. "Sora dear, how are you feeling."

"Fine mom I'm just trying to sleep but Roxas is being a real pain about yesterday." Sora said sitting up in the bed.

"Well someone has to nag you about being hurt all the time." She said.

On the day Sora and everyone else got home from saving the worlds Sora felt like he had to tell his foster mother what happened. He knew she would believe him and told her about his adventures and about saving the worlds from darkness. She had not believed him at first but showed her some of his magic. Sora was happy that he was able to tell his mom. In a lot of ways she was like a real mother. Sora even considered her his real mother.

The last thing he showed her was Roxas. When he appeared out of nowhere right next to her she was surprised. She then decided to adopt him the very same day but from then on they weren't allowed to do any magic around her again.

"Since no one is going to let me sleep, I think I'm going to go out for a bit to see Riku and Kairi. I'll be back in a few hour alright." He said. Not waiting for an answer he got out of bed and slipped some black skinny jeans on over the boxers he was wearing and put a red shirt on. He ran out of the room and down the stairs and kept on running, despite the pain he felt he, all the way to Riku's house.

He knocked on the door. Riku opened the door and said, "Shouldn't you be resting at your house. Roxas you suck at keeping Sora in bed to rest."

Roxas appeared behind Sora "I can't help if it's so damn boring lying in bed all day, and besides I wanted to come over and see what we were going to do about the person who attacked Sora."

"We should discuss this with Kairi as well. But I rather let Sora rest before we do whatever we decide to do." Riku said motioning them inside. "I'll go call Kairi and then we can go to the island."

HOLLOW BASTION

"It can't be," Leon said looking at the person in front of him, "Xehanort." (A/n I am not sure where Leon keeps his gun blade but I am going to put it on his back) He pulled his gunblade from his back in a fighting stance. "How are you here? You should have been defeated." The people around them began to scatter away from them.

"Wait a minute, I am not Xehanort, and how do you know about him." Now that he looked at him he did notice differences from Xehanort like how he had blue eyes instead of gold and his hair was brown and not silver.

He however did not leave his defensive position, "Who are you then, and why do you look so much like him."

Terra looked at Aqua looking for confirmation on telling this person who clearly knew and did not like Xehanort. She nodded to him and he said "My name is Terra and this is Aqua and I will tell you why if you tell me what happened to cause the world to change so much. An information swap I guess you could call it. You see we have been gone for a really long time."

The person finally lowered his weapon and said "All right but come with me. We can talk in a more private setting with some friends of mine. They may want to hear what you have to say. By the way, names Leon."

After they had walked for about 20 minutes of walking Aqua began to get inpatient at "If you don't mind me asking, where are we going."

He looked back at them and then turned around and pointed at the big castle in front of them, "Hollow Bastion castle, which is where my friends and I live at. We are part of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." He said "We will be there in about 10 minutes.

10 Minutes later

The three walked into the castle and was greeted by Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith. Yuffie was lying on the couch, Cid was on the computer and Aerith was sitting in a chair reading a book. They all looked up at him and jumped up at seeing Terra. Yuffie grabbed for her shuriken and Cid grabbed for a gunblade. (I do not know if he has a gunblade or not so I will just give him one)

Cid was the first to speak. Leon what the hell is going on? Is that Xehanort?"

"No or at least I am pretty positive it isn't. He says he will explain that." Leon said. The two reluctantly put away their weapons. He motioned them to the couch.

"So what is the reason you look like that bastard, Xehanort," Yuffie asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Make it quick."

Cid put his arm on Yuffie's shoulder, "Yuffie that's enough." He turned his attention to the two sitting down on the couch. "So what is the reason? You related to him or something."

"It's nothing like that. Well you see it was about ten years ago." Terra explained how in the past Master Xehanort had fooled everyone into believing he was good and that he had tried to create an extremely powerful keyblade with the heart of pure light and a heart of pure dark, and how there friend was used to make the keyblade. He told them how his body was taken over by Master Xehanort and he was not able to stop him, only seal his memories. And that there friend's heart was lost someone and that they wore trying to find it in order to bring him back. (A/n: If you don't know what I am talking about, please play or watch a walkthrough of 'kingdom hearts birth by sleep')

After the story was finished they all sat in silence. Cid was the first to speak, "So…you're saying that the Xehanort we wore dealing with is this Master Xehanort from 10 years ago that had taken over your body and lost all his memories and something happened recently that caused you to split and now you're here and looking for your friend's heart."

Terra looked at him and shrugged, "That's pretty much it. Well and there is the part about how Aqua has been in the realm of darkness for the past 10 years."

"And since we have been absent, could you tell us what happened will we were gone." Aqua asked.

"Well you see, Xehanort had been experimenting with heartless and it caused him to become a heartless and a nobody. Nobodies are what happens when a person with a strong heart become heartless. They have no emotions and had tried to take over kingdom hearts. And the heartless were spreading darkness to the worlds and destroying them." Leon explained.

Yuffie then jumped up and on to the arm of the chair Leon was sitting on, "Lucky us we have the keyblade master. He was able to save us and all the worlds."

Terra and Aqua looked at each other and back at Yuffie, "You said keyblade master. There is a key bearer here."

"Well not here. He lives on another world. He saved us loads of times and he is also on the committee." Yuffie said.

"Who is he? Is his name Ventus?" Aqua asked.

"No it's not his name is So-" Leon was cut of by a big boom noise that shook the castle. "What was that? Cid go check the computer," Cid left the group and went to his computer.

"It looks like there are heartless attacking. There in the east end of town." He said.

Yuffie and Leon got up and were about to go to the door when Aqua said, "Wait let us come with you. We can be of some help. We both have keyblades."

"Alright, lets go." They all ran out the door.

About 3 hour earlier Destiny Island

Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Riku where on the island discussing what they were going to do about the person that attacked Sora.

"I think we should hunt this person down and demand to know why he attacked Sora." Roxas said. Sora hated when Roxas always acted protective. It annoyed him to no end.

"I think you should shut up." Sora said.

"I am at least trying to think of something to do." Roxas said.

"Can you please calm down? What I think we should do is go see the king about this he may Know something about who this person is." Kairi said.

"Best idea so far and if there are none better I think I am going to go prepare the gummy ship. Kairi you go get some supplies." Riku then looked at Sora and Roxas and said "You two can entertain yourselves."

"Wait a minute what was that. You think where useless. I can do twice as much as you can." Roxas blurted out. "Don't think I won't kick your ass just because you look like a girl."

"What was that, porcupine head?" Riku said, stepping closer to Roxas.

"You heard me lady." He said stepping closer as well.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Kairi yelled making Riku and Roxas flinch. "We are not here to fight you got that. Now we are going to go get what we need. Riku, would you please go get the ship ready. Roxas please would you go cool of."

"Whatever," he said disappearing into Sora's mind.

Sora watched Riku walk of then walked up to Kairi, "I'm really sorry you have to put up with both of them."

"Sora, it's not your fault, it's theirs," Kairi said.

"Well, I am the one that gave Roxas the insult. I sorta thought that last night when he was telling me what an idiot I was for losing a fight." Sora and Kairi laughed.

10 minutes later all the supplies wore collected and they got onto the ship and prepared to leave. They did not run into any trouble on the way to King Mickey's castle. It had taken about 40 minutes to get there. When they landed at the castle, Donald and Goofy greeted them and showed them to a room that was a medium size room. There were paintings hanging from the walls, two couches and a chair.

"Welcome, it is good to see you all again." Came a high pitched voice from the door way.

"Hello your majesty." Kairi said smiling at the king.

"So what do I owe this visit to." The king says.

They explain what had happened with the stranger who had attacked him and asked about any information about this person.

"Did you happen to see what he looked like or his name?" Mickey said.

Sora shook his head, "He never said his name and he wear a body suit and face mask."

Mickey thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "There may be something from the computer that Tron might know. Go to Hollow Bastion and see if Tron can tell you anything."

Hollow Bastion about 30 minutes later

They landed right outside the town.

'Roxas, we're here. Roxas, are you there? I can't believe you fell asleep.' Sora yelled frustrated at Roxas.

'Oh shut up. I am trying to sleep.' Roxas yelled back.

'What, you can't be serious. You get to sleep but when I try to sleep you always make so much noise. I cannot believe you.' Before he could say anything else a big explosion caused him to jump out of his thoughts and fell to the ground. "Riku, Kairi are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay. How bout you Riku?" Kairi asked, getting up from the shake that the explosion caused.

Riku was leaning against the wall to keep himself up, "I think I'm fine. I sense darkness in the area, most likely heartless. I can fell that they are close by."

"Well then, lead the way Riku." Sora said getting up from the ground. Sora had never thought that Riku's darkness was a bad thing considering that he could control it and was able to locate were the darkness was being used.

"It's coming from two different sources, there and there." He said pointing in two different directions.

"Okay, then I will go that way and you and Kairi go in the other." Sora said.

Kairi looked at him with a worried expression, "You shouldn't go alone. Let me come with you."

"Relax Kairi, Roxas is with me, and besides I can take care of myself." Sora said. "Well, we better hurry. See you, we'll meet up at the castle." Without another word he ran off in one of the directions Riku pointed at.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well that is it and I would like to thank 'Twilight's Shad0w' for the help of fixing my story. Thank you.

I am really sorry about the delay I had some flash drive trouble and I also have a **VERY **important essay due which I should be working on right now but I am such a good author that I am updating instead of doing a paper that if not down I will fail and be held back. All of you should be very happy because I sure am. (She said very sarcastically)


	4. Familiar Meeting

Both Terra and Aqua have seen what Vanitas looks like. For those of you who don't know what Vanitas looks like, he looks exactly like Sora but gold eyes and black hair. I am not sure if terra and Aqua know what a nobody is but they will in my story.

Listen up everyone I am not going to include the armor that terra and aqua were. Frankly I don't get the point and if you want use it you have to tell me the importance of the armor because I don't get it. Sorry. Roxas is also able to use darkness.

Sora and Vanitas have the same voice just like Ventus and Roxas have to same voice.

Chapter 4

**TERRA POV**

Terra and Aqua wore running in the direction of a group of heartless that had split up from the main group. They wore fast and barely stopped as they caused terror all over town. Terra was beginning to get annoyed at the endless chase and stuck them with Quake causing damage not only to the heartless but to the shops around them.

"Terra, we shouldn't use so much power on attacks. There would be too much damage." Aqua said attacking a heartless.

He nodded his head and focused on the fight again. He slashed a heartless that was coming at him with a vertical cut. A bigger heartless came up behind him attempting a surprise attack but he jumped out of the way as the big fist came down upon him. He them rammed his fist into the things belly, knocking it back a few yards.

Forgetting about Terra the heartless turned its attention to Aqua. She had her back turned so she was unable to see the attacked aimed at her.

Terra quickly, and without thinking launch a powerful fire spell. When it collided with the heartless it caused a big explosion. Terra and Aqua were knocked to the ground along with most of the heartless. Nearly half of them started running again.

Terra got up and looked to his blue haired companion, "Aqua, I'm going after the heartless."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Go and I will take care of these guys." And with nothing more to say Aqua attacked the remaining heartless and Terra ran after the fleeing heartless.

**SORA'S POV**

Sora raced down the road in the direction he could tell the heartless were at. The closer he got the more he could sense them with a little help from Roxas.

'_Are you sure you don't want my help' _Roxas said. _'You don't want to get you but kicked again.'_

'_You are extremely annoying. You know that. Now shut up" _Sora said in his mind. "I am almost there and I don't need your help and I would rather not have it got that." He yelled out loud.

Before Roxas was able to say anything Sora came upon the heartless. There was eight of them, three of them wore big round heartless (sorry I don't know the names) and the other five wore solder looking ones. They seemed to run right at him. He dodged one of the bigger ones and jumped over a solder and cut it in the back causing it to erupt into black mist and disappear. He spun around holding his keyblade out in front of him slicing another soldier through its midsection.

One of the big heartless came at him. He blocked it and jumped back, casting a fire spell at the heartless. It fell to its back. Sora then started running around the heartless slicing at were ever he could hit and finally it disappeared. He ran at another soldier heartless but before he could hit it one of the remaining big heartless attacked him from the side. He was flung to the side, sliding on the hard ground.

'_Sora that's it I'm coming out you need help.' _ Roxas said, concern evident in his voice.

'_No I'm fine. I don't need your help.'_ Sora snapped at Roxas aggravated that he was caught off guard.

'_Damn it Sora, you're bleeding bad on your side and arm if you haven't noticed.' _Roxas was getting extremely frustrated. How could Sora not let him out. He needed help and fucks sake Sora knew he needed help but of course he had to act like an idiot.

'_Fine help, I could care less.' _ Sora said.

Roxas could tell how worn out Sora was but the sound of his voice. Plus he was still on the ground holding his bleeding arm. Before he was about to come out a heartless was coming for Sora fast but before it was able to attack something his it from behind causing it to disappear. Sora was not able to see the figure as he then ran from where it was standing and attacked the other heartless.

Sora got up slowly watching the figure he now identified as a male not much older than he was by a few years. He had brown hair and looked familiar but he was moving too fast for Sora to get a good look at him.

After all the heartless wore defeated Sora walked slowly up to him and stopped about a few yards behind him. The person had their back to him, "Um thanks for helping me I guess."

The man in front of him turned to face him and in th00at second he realized that the person in front of him was none other than Xehanort. He went wide eyed and backed up. "Xehanort, how are you here. You…you but how…when…but." Sora was unable to speak. How could Xehanort be here, it should be impossible. He and Riku had destroyed him. He raised his keyblade expecting him to attack.

'_Sora I'm not sure if that is Xehanort. He feels different. I don't know what's going on but if that was Xehanort than why did he attack the heartless?' _Roxas asked.

**TERRA'S POV**

Terra turned around after to face the person he had just saved. He looked to be about 14 or 15. He was short and had spiky brown hair and blue eyes that reminded him of Ventus. But then he noticed that the boy looked almost exactly like Vanitas. He stepped back at the same time that the person in front of him did.

"Xehanort, how are you here. You…you…but how…when…but." The kid said. He seemed confused and then realized that he had a keyblade. He then raised his own key. After a few seconds he then lowered his blade just a fraction. "Who are you. You're not Xehanort." The voice was an exact match to Vanitas.

"That's none of your business." He said narrowing his eyes. He wasn't sure if this person was Vanitas but he could sense there was darkness with in him and there uncanny similarity. He then stepped forward causing the person to step back and raise his keyblade. He then flinched but covered it up quickly but Terra was able to notice that he had a bleeding arm and side. _'Well if we get into a fight at least I will be able to win against an injured opponent.' _He thought to himself. "I actually think you should tell me who you are and why you look a lot like Vanitas."

After a minute of silence he answered. "Never heard of him." Terra stepped forward again causing the stranger to step back. "Listen if you don't want me to attack don't come any closer you got that." He said.

"You listen kid. I'm not playing around here." He kept on stepping forward, once the kid stepped back again he tripped over some stones that had been knocked from a building during the fight. But before he could catch himself Terra lunged at him ready to strike with his keyblade. The person used the momentum from falling to roll on his back and jumped to his feet. He brought his own keyblade up and blocked the hit. He then pushed away from the other and lunged forward but then just as Terra was about to block he jumped over Terra's head and hit him in the back in midair and did a front role and sprang to his feet but faltered as his side began to ache and he fell to his knees holding onto it.

Terra seeing his moment of weakness charged at him with his keyblade trained at his opponents head. But then there was a flash of light, closing his eyes to protect them he felt his blade hit something hard.

He heard a cold and familiar voice, "I don't know who you are but if you ever harm Sora I will be as kind to my opponent as Sora is." Terra's eyes snapped open wide. He was unable to compose himself he backed up till he was a good distance away. Ventus or the person who looked like Ventus went to the kid now known to him as Sora never taking his cold eyes off of him. Still looking at Terra he asked Sora in a quiet voice, "Sora are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine." He then reached into his pocket and took out a green vile that could be identified as a healing potion, and poured it on his arm and side. He then got up slowly and stood next to the person who looked like Ventus. "I told you before I don't need your help Roxas. I can protect myself. Why do you always have to get in between my fights. I could have taken him."

Terra now concentrating on the one Roxas. He couldn't help but stare at him, he looked so much like Ventus. He continued to watch as the two argued.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Roxas hit Sora in the back of the head "What is wrong with you. If it wasn't for me then you could have been seriously hurt."

"Owe, that hurt. And I can take care of myself, jerk." Sora said.

Roxas then took his attention off of Sora and turned back to the enemy at hand. "Now I'm going to ask you only once. Who are you and why did you attack Sora. I know that you're not Xehanort."

Terra was surprised by the abruptness of Roxas' voice. "I am not Xehanort, my name is Terra. And first off I attacked him because he was, for one, holding his keyblade to me and secondly he looked like someone that I once knew who caused me and my friends' pain."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "I could say the same for you, and Sora was not going to attack you. It was just that you looked like Xehanort that surprised him. I can tell you are not our enemy since you did save Sora from the heartless but I refuse to trust you."

Terra then became confused where did this person come from and why do they look so much like Ventus and Vanitas. "I answered your questions so now answer mine. Where did you come from I didn't even sense you near bye."

Roxas looked back at Sora and said _'I don't trust him. I don't think we should tell him anything. I can sense darkness within him.'_

Sora rolled his eyes and thought to his other _'I just think he mistook me for someone else and besides you and Riku have darkness. Even I have darkness. Though not as much as you but I still have darkness. I think we should trust him just a little.'_

Roxas let out a sigh and said "Fine we'll tell him but only small things." He turned to Terra who had been watching them make face jesters to each other for the last minute of silence. "The reason you couldn't sense me was because I am able to go in and out of Sora's mind, which can completely cover my presence."

"Second question are you two able to read each other's minds or something. No offence but it sure would make sense." Terra had his suspicions that they could since they went quiet a lot and there body movements during the time they go quiet.

"Yes but for now that is all the questions we will answer for you there is a powerful heartless not too far from here. It is fighting someone." Roxas said turning in the direction he indicated, "Sora lets go."

He realized the direction he was referring to was the direction he came. It clicked that the person who was fighting must be Aqua. "Wait, I am coming with you. The person further up the road is a friend of mine." He ran past them not stopping to check if they were fallowing.

**END**

**IM FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER. THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE. I WAS DOING THIS CHAPTER FOR 12 DAYS NOW AND IF I HAD TO GUESS ALMOST 40 HOURS WENT INTO THIS THAT'S LIKE 3 HOURS A DAY. I HAD TO REWRITE A LOT OF THE SENSE BECAUSE MOST OF IT GOT DELETED. I COULDN'T REMEMBER A LOT OF IT BUT HERE IT IS. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Close Encounters and More Meetings

**I know I have not updated in a long time but it is finally out and I made it long. **I made this story 2,572 words' long. It is 8 pages long not including the A/N. **It is my way of saying sorry for the long hiatus. Sorry. I also want to thank HikariGaijin and Twilight Shad0w for their help with telling me about the mistakes to the last chapters and who I had gotten the ages wrong. I had changed them a little so that they fit better and am in the prosses of fixing the errors. So, the changes wont be up yet. Ages are bellow. I changed some of them but kept some the same.**

**I have made Sora and Vanitas look 15. Roxas and Ventus look 16 along with Riku and Kairi. Terra and Aqua are still 18. I put this in the last chapter that I have just fix but I wanted to make sure that it was all covered. Roxas is wearing his black coat. When he takes it off he is wearing his normal clothing.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Aqua had watched as Terra ran after the heartless. Once he was gone she turned back to her opponents. There were about ten of them. They wore all relatively weak heartless that she could take down easily.

"So, which one of you heartless bastard wants to be first?" She said, running to the closest heartless slicing at them causing the heartless to vanish. She rolled under an attack from a taller heartless kicking him from the side into another heartless. She then lunged at both of them with a horizontal cut. They dissipated in to a cloud of smoke.

A heartless then attacked from behind and sent her flying into a building with a powerful hit. She recovered and blocked the blow that was aimed at her back. She then kicked it back and used an ice spell that froze four of them and shattered them before they could break out. There were only three left. She did a back flip away from an attack to her legs incidentally kicking it in the face. Then she hit it in the head with her keyblade and stabbed it in the stomach.

She looked back to see the last two heartless flee. 'Where are they going?' She asked herself. Her question was soon answered. She raised her keyblade to defend has a shadow fell on her. As she turned around, she saw the giant shadow heartless coming towards her from the other side of the building, smashing it to pieces as it walked forward.

As the heartless stopped in front of her, she watched as it charged a large black energy ball with purple electricity coming off of it. As the heartless finished charging it the energy ball flew from its hand, faster than Aqua had anticipated. She jumped to the side, landing on her stomach as the ball collided with the ground she had just been standing on. Shards of stone flew in multiple directions. A particularly large piece caught Aqua on her leg creating a large gash running the length of it.

Ignoring the pain, she quickly got up, determined to put space between her and the heartless. The heartless was too big for her to have any really chance at fighting it by herself. But if she was able to bring it down to her level then she might have a chance. She watched as the thing charged up another ball then she raced to the heartless as the ball flew out of the heartless' hand.

She could feel rocked hitting and scratching her back but paid no mind to it as she aimed for the heartless' leg, slicing it with her keyblade. The heartless went down onto its knees but just as she jumped to hit a higher point on it, the heartless brought its hand up, swatting her away in a heard hit. Her back connected with a wall on the opposite side of the street.

Roxas, Sora, and Terra had quickly taken off as they headed for where Roxas had sensed the powerful heartless. As they ran, Terra couldn't help himself as he glanced over at Roxas, at how much he looked so much like Ventus. Everything about Roxas was like Ventus minus his cold attitude. But everything else was a perfect match to his long lost friend, his brother.

Then there was Sora, who had at first glance looked to be that evil conniving Vanitas. But now that he looked at the kid, he had differences. He did not have the black hair of the golden eyes but brown hair and the same bright blue eyes as Vanitas. Sora's eyes could have been an exact match to Ventus' eyes.

"We are almost there," Terra could hear Roxas say. Just as they turned a corner, a blue object flew past them. The three stopped and looked back as the object connected with the wall they had just passed.

When Terra saw what had crashed into the wall he was surprised to see a beaten up Aqua with gashes her legs and arms. He ran up to her, kneeling down he could see that he also had many bruises and tiny scratches among the larger ones.

"Aqua, are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed onto her when she tried to stand. Helping her to her feet and continuing to hold on to her as she could barely stand by herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little wobbly but I'm fine." She answered.

That is when she caught sight of the other two or more accurately, the boy with the long black coat on in front of her that looked so much like Ventus. She gaped at him as he observed the heartless that had just attacked her. Then she saw the other who looked almost exactly like Vanitas. He was looking at her with startling blue eyes that looked just like Ventus' and a giant smile on his face. Not the smile like Vanitas had given her when they had last fought but a kind smile that reminded her of when Ventus would smile at her. She was extremely confused by what was going on. Had Terra found Ventus and Vanitas but that couldn't be.

She then observed that they both had keyblades but they were both different from the ones that Ventus and Vanitas used.

Terra leaned down by Aqua's ear and whispered, "I know what you think they nether one is who you think they are or at least not fully."

The boy who looked like Vanitas took a few steps forward, "Hi, I'm Sora and this is Roxas." He said then looked a bit more worried walking up to her, "Are you alright? Sorry to say but you look a bit beaten up."

She looked at the smiling boy, Sora then to Roxas who only looked at her and gave a nod when Sora introduced him.

She smiled back at him feeling that he had genuine concern for her, "I'm fine."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a green vial, "Here, it doesn't have much left in it but it should help some."

"Thank you and my name is Aqua," she said taking the vial.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves, can we get back to the main problem at hand?" Roxas said, as he walked up to group.

As she heard Roxas' voice, the very same as Ventus' voice, she could help but wonder how this could not be Ventus. Everything about them was the same but different at the same time. His voice was the same but it had taken on an untrusting tone. His face was the same but the expressions that he wore were all different. How could this be Ventus and at the same time not be him.

Lucky for her Terra answered where she could, "He's right; I don't think I have ever fought anything like this. It's a lot bigger than most things I have seen."

"Sora and I have faced this type of heartless before so we can handle it." Roxas said, turning around and heading towards the heartless, "Come on, Sora."

They both ran off in the direction of the heartless before Aqua spoke up, "What the hell is going on. Those two kids they looked like-like-,"

Aqua was unable to finish her sentence but Terra understood what she meant, "I know but I can tell you that they are nothing like either Vanitas or Ventus. They don't even know anything about Ventus and Vanitas."

"I don't get it, could he they be them? Maybe they lost their memories after they split." She asked almost wanting it to be true but then also not. If it were true then she would have her friend back, her brother but then he would also have formed a close bond with Vanitas.

"I don't know but I intent to find out." Terra said.

"Have you also noticed there keyblades?" Aqua asked.

* * *

><p><em>'Sora, you distract it. Try to gets its attention; make it use its energy ball.'<em> Roxas said running up then stopping a few yards away from the heartless.

_'Yeah, I know this isn't the first time I have fought one. If you don't remember, this is one of the first types of heartless I faced.'_ Sora said but ran up in front of the heartless, aiming random attacks at it. Finally the heartless charged up an energy ball. Just before firing the ball Roxas raced at the heartless. Moments after the ball left its hand, Roxas jumped to the height of the hand, slashing at it causing the heartless to reel back in pain.

As the heartless was charging his attack, Sora had been doing his own fireball attack. When the heartless launched his attack so did Sora. His attack had been stronger so when the two collided the explosion was knocked towards the heartless. Having been distracted by Roxas, who had pulled away moments after the two energy balls hit, was knocked to the ground.

_'Move it Sora, that thing is not going to stay down for long,'_ Roxas ordered as he too raced towards the downed heartless and began to slice at the hand and arm of it.

_'I told you not to order me around, I know what to do, I have been fighting heartless longer than you.'_ Sora said as he was soon on the other side of the heartless from Roxas, cutting and slashing the heartless.

_'Apparently you do since you're always so slow at doing things,'_ Roxas commented as the giant heartless finally dissipated into shadowy dust cloud. They both put away there keyblades. Roxas made his way back to the other two occupants of the street.

"Now hold on a minute, Roxas. Maybe you should try and create a giant fire ball and let's see how slow you are." Sora said as he finally caught up with Roxas who had stopped in front of Terra and Aqua.

"If you like we could spare sometime and then I will show you just how slow I am." Roxas shot back.

"That is not what I said and I could definitely beat you in a spare. A fire ball that big takes a lot out of you but of course you don't have that much magical aptitude like I do so why bother trying. I am sure that is what you meant, right?" Sora said, looking smug which earned him a punch to his bruised shoulder, "Owe that hurt. You did it on purpose."

"No, that's impossible, how could I punch you on purpose?" he said in mock sarcasm. Before Sora could say anymore he turned to Terra and Aqua who seemed to be amused at their argument, "I have some questions for you two."

"As do I but I first I would like to find somewhere to rest first. I feel like I was hit by a building or in this case, I hit a building." Aqua said. From the empty bottle in her hand, it was clearly that she had used the potion but looking at her showed that it didn't do much to help the pain that her more serious injuries caused.

"Alright, we should probably head to the castle then. I am sure Cid would have some in stock." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Sora, I am going to return to your mind, I don't want us running into any more trouble. With me using up all of my energy out here I will have a hard time sensing it if I stay." Roxas said to Sora which confused Aqua unlike Terra who already knew from there earlier encounter. Then he turned to them, "If I feel that Sora is in danger from a heartless or from either of you I will not hesitate to attack either one of you."

"I already said I can protect myself." Sora said but in the next minute Roxas disappeared with a flash of light.

The words that Roxas said both shocked and hurt Aqua. It shocked her from the way he had said it that intimidated her and it also hurt her that he had said it to her and Terra. It may not have been Ventus but it looked enough like him for her to think it was.

"Don't listen to him; he really is just a big baby." Sora said, interrupting her thoughts, "Well, if we head this way, not wait it was that was. Uh?"

"Do you even know where you're going?" Terra asked.

"Well, no." he said, "But Roxas does, he said it's that way."

He pointed in a direction and started walking. Terra held onto Aqua as they began to follow after. Aqua began to wonder what had happened but she could guess that Roxas somehow went into Sora's mind and was able to talk with him.

Terra confirmed her thought as he said, "I don't know the details or anything but Roxas is able to go into Sora's head or something like that. They can also read each other's minds."

As they walked they began to see the castle. As they got closer they noticed that Yuffie, Leon, and a boy and a girl were outside of the castle.

"Hey! Riku, Kairi." Sora yelled, as he began to walk a little faster. He almost seemed to be jumping.

The girl, Kairi ran up to him and gave him a huge, "You big idiot, I told you to stop running off and doing stupid things."

"You can't tell an idiot to not do stupid things, it's their nature." The boy, Riku said.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sora said then turned and said, "Oh and this is Terra and Aqua. I know that he may look like Xehanort but he isn't."

Riku narrowed his eyes at Terra, "Yeah, Yuffie told us about them. I don't trust them."

As Terra stared at the boy in front of him, he couldn't help but think of the boy he had met 10 years ago on the island. He looked just like him but unlike Sora and Roxas, he felt his thought was correct. Not as much as he would like to hope but it was close. The difference between him now and 10 years ago definitely showed. The way he walked, talked, even the way he just stood there looking at him in as if he was an enemy. Like the other two he was different from what he imagined him to be.

Terra had performed the Inheritance Ceremony with the keyblade so Riku could become a protector but when he felt his aura it felt dark and twisted. In a way that his had felt when he had succumbed to the darkness. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Sora began to speak louder than what he could think.

"I know that you don't trust him, Roxas doesn't either but I can tell you that he is not Xehanort, even Roxas thinks so." Sora said to the older teens, "and Yuffie doesn't trust a lot of people. If you don't remember she didn't trust you at first"

Said girl along with Leon walked up behind them and said, "I don't trust them either but I think we better go inside. Your friend isn't looking too good along with the rest of you lot."

The group began to make their way into the castle.

**END**

**I hope you all enjoy. If any of you have a problem with this chapter's ending then I apologies, I did not know how to end it. ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. sorry not a chapter

Author's Note

Sorry everyone but I need to put all of my stories on hold. I have about 12 stories in the making plus my stories that are already published. I am sorry but every time I think of a new story I like to write it down so I don't forget about it but I am going to go back to my other stories that are here and make a few new chapters for them so that I can stop worrying about angry reviews that want updates so I am going to make two chapters each of my published stories then I am going to publish them.

Please forgive me for not updating sooner but I have had school work along with the PSAT. Man that thing was long. I have had a lot of reports and projects to do. The beginning of the school year is the worst when it comes to these sorts of things. I have had at least two reports and projects to do every week.

I swear, I will have a new chapter for each of my stories in two weeks tops. I am so sorry.

**I was going to reply to the Reviews but I know that I already replied to some of you but I can't remember who so I will just thank all of you for reviewing.**


	7. Back At The Castle

**Dark Awakening **

**Chapter 6**

**Here it is chapter 6. I really hope you guys and girls who find this story amazing will like it. Not much action in this chapter, but good old bonding isn't bad either. I guess it is more of a filler than anything. I have to thank Hurricane Sandy for allowing me this four day weekend from school so that I can get these updates done. Contrary to most of the eastern coast, Calvert County wasn't hit that badly. I can't say the same for Jersey Shore. Sorry Jersey Shore, I hope you get better soon. And I hope you all like the chapter. **

**HOLLOW BASTION CASTLE-REGULAR POV**

As the group walked into the main room, Cid and Leon looked up from their spot as they were facing the computer screen.

"Shit, what happened to you guys? Are you that much out of shape?" Cid said as he turned back to the computer, "Well, if you're looking for healing potions, you're going to have to pay. I don't give things away for free."

"Oh Cid, stop being such a baby." Yuffie said as she led them into the next room, "This is the infirmary. We fixed it up a bit."

"Well, I made a lot of money over summer break working for the king, so if you want I could pay for the potions." Kairi said as she walked up behind Yuffie who had been standing next to the potion rack.

"No, of course you won't have to pay." Yuffie exclaimed, "I am sure we can order more potions, after all you guys are on the committee."

"And besides, Sora doesn't have any money, so there's no point in asking him." Riku commented.

"Hey, I do have money; I've been working all at different jobs all over the worlds when I had gone looking for you. So I do have a lot of money saved up." Sora huffed, crossing his arms.

Terra then decided he should speak up, "I think we should stop arguing, my friend needs help. She can barely stand up."

Yuffie looked guilty as she picked out a bottle, "Here, we have some pretty good potions but with some of the more serious cuts, I don't think the potion will heal it all."

"We don't have much money, so it doesn't have to be all that great." Aqua said as Terra set her on one of the medical beds.

"It really doesn't matter about money, Cid was just joking. Here," she said handing her the bottle. "Kairi, how is your job with helping the king."

"Oh, it's good. I am on a break at the moment but I will be heading back in a few weeks." Kairi said as she helped Riku wrap up his bleeding arm, "I'm really only working on documents at the moment but I will start going over laws when I go back."

"What about you guys, what are you doing here? I thought you went back home." Yuffie went on looking at the two younger boys.

Riku shrugged, "We were but obviously, Sora had to piss someone off and now we are trying to figure out who it was."

"I did not piss anyone off. I didn't even know the guy." Sora defended, "Any way, we were hoping that Tron could give us some answers about who he was."

"As opposed to Roxas' idea to hunt whoever it was down and kick their ass." Riku said.

"Please Riku, I know you wanted to do the same thing." Kairi said, laughing at him. Riku huffed in annoyance.

Sora snickered, "Wasn't it Kairi who said one word and you wore all for coming here, hm Riku?"

Said silver haired teen glared, "No, you lazy idiot. Now shut up before I kick your ass."

"Why don't you both shut up so I can sleep." A voice behind Sora said, causing him to jump.

"What the hell have I told you about doing that, Roxas?" Sora yelled.

Riku laughed, getting up from the table as Kairi finished treating his wound, "Well if it isn't the Lazier of the two."

Roxas glowered at the taller teen, "You want to say that again or can we just skip to the part where I shove my Keyblade up your-"

Kairi let out an aggravated cry, "Can you all just stop arguing for ten minutes? Honestly, it's like dealing with a bunch of babies fighting over a toy."

At that, she stomped out of the room with a laughing Yuffie at her heels. The room was left in an uncomfortable silence.

**AQUA TERRA POV**

"Terra, are you sure that's Ventus?" Aqua whispered as the other three teens in the room argued.

Terra gave a look to the dirty blonde across the room, "Yes, I can sense it. They have the same aura."

"He doesn't seem to recognize us. He doesn't even seem the same." Aqua said.

She could feel the potion start to work. Most of the cuts and bruises were beginning to fade. The aching was also starting to go away but the large cut on here back was still throbbing like crazy.

She was brought away from her assessment as Terra put a hand on her shoulder, "It will be fine. Perhaps if we stick around we can find out what happened with Xehanort and maybe we can find a way to bring his memories back."

Aqua shook her head, "That's the thing, Terra. Ven shouldn't have a body. It should only be his heart. I hid his body before I was sent to the Realm of Darkness. No one should have been able to find his body nor should he have woken up. It doesn't make sense."

Terra was quiet for a moment. He really didn't know what to say. For the most part, he blamed himself for what happened to both Ventus and Aqua. If he had not given in to his darkness or to what Master Xehanort had told him then none of this would have happened.

"If I had not strayed from the light then none of this would have happened to you or Ventus." Terra muttered mostly to himself, resting his hands on the bed, next to Aqua.

"Don't think like that. It is all in the past." She said, putting her hand on Terra's, "The point is that we are now together and we are going to find a way to bring back Ven. You two are all I have left and I don't want to lose it, not again."

He smiled down at her, "I know."

"Hey," The two looked up at the owner of the new voice.

**ROXAS POV**

Roxas had long given up the pointless insulting for a nap on one of the infirmary beds. Of course the other two were making it nearly impossible to sleep. He let out a groan as Sora, yet again, yelled various insults that had little to no meaning at all. He sat up on the bed and let his eyes wonder around the room. His sight landed on the two older teens. He didn't know what it was about them but he somehow felt he recognized them despite the fact that the one had attacked Sora. Ignoring the two glaring boys, he walked over to the forgotten pair. They hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello," the girl replied.

"Sorry about the two idiots. I know they can get pretty loud. Aqua, right?" he asked, to which he was replied with a nod, "How are you feeling? If you're in pain then I know a really good potion to help with it. Probably help put you to sleep with no problem."

The girl smiled at him, "Thank you but I'm alright. What about you?"

At that, he smirked, "Please, nothing could injure me."

A loud clank echoed around the room, as a plastic bottle connected with the back of his head. He turned around, black coat flying around his legs, glaring at the whistling brunette.

"Do you want me to shove that down your throat?" He threatened, then turned back to the two, "See, nothing can hurt me."

Roxas looked over to the laughing bluenette, "You seem to be very close with your friends. We had a pretty brief introduction before. My name is Aqua and this is Terra."

Said brunette gave a slight smile, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Roxas. The short brunette girl from before was Kairi. The idiot is Sora." Roxas said, pointing to the smaller boy who promptly gave a loud 'Hi' and a wave, "And the other idiot with white hair would be Riku. Sorry about the confusion earlier. You just look a lot like this guy we had fought not too long ago."

"It's fine. We had the same mistake with your friend Sora." Terra said with a shrug.

To that, Roxas gave a grim smile, "Yeah, I know. Listen just because I am talking to you now and being all friendly doesn't mean I trust you."

The two nodded as Sora walked up to the three with Riku trailing slowly behind him, "So, what are you all doing on Hollow Bastion?"

"Way to be polite." Riku mumbled.

Aqua smiled, "Its fine. You see, we're looking for our friend. I think we found him but he doesn't remember us."

Sora frowned, "Oh that must be ruff. Roxas lost his memory as well a while ago but he got some of it back."

Terra nodded giving a look to Aqua, "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Sora was attacked by some guy. We came here to see if Tron knows anything about him." Roxas informed them glaring at Sora for giving away his personal business to people he didn't trust, "The guy was wearing a mask and some weird outfit so neither of us got a look at him."

Aqua gave a look to Terra then back at Roxas and Sora, "When you say mask and weird outfit, what do you mean."

Roxas shrugged, "I don't really know. It was mostly red and black."

"Did he tell you his name?" Terra asked.

Riku snorted, "The dweeb was too preoccupied getting his ass kicked to get a name."

It was then that Kairi, followed closely by Yuffie, came into the room. The two carried a bundle of blankets and pillows in each of their hands.

"Stop arguing and give us a hand with these." Yuffie called out putting her stack on one of the beds, "It will be getting dark soon and I am fairly certain you guys are in no condition to do anything at the moment. Kairi already told me what's up but Cid will be on the computer for a while looking up the damage to the town. You can talk to Tron in the morning."

Kairi, putting her arm full down next to the other, grabbed a blanket and pillow and set it up on the bed closest the door. Sora and Riku walked over to the stacks, grabbing a pillow and blanket each then promptly picked the beds furthest apart from the other. With a roll of his eyes, Roxas grabbed two sets of each and walked back over to the older teens.

"Here but don't take this the wrong way. I am just being nice so that our two groups can get along." he held out his arms for the two to take.

With a quick 'thanks', Terra grabbed them and set up the Bed Aqua was lying on then the one next to it.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing each other in the morning." Roxas said before turning to the bed with a jumping Sora.

"Don't you need a blanket too, Roxas?" Aqua asked, sitting up in bed.

He shrugged, "No, I usually just sleep in Sora's mind. If I'm we're separated for too long then we usually get weak. I really don't want to risk being weak with all of these heartless running around."

"Oh." Was her reply, "Why do you have to be with him so much? I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude."

"No, it's fine." he said with a smile but quickly covered it up, "You see, I'm Sora's nobody. Uh, you probably don't even know what that is." He said, scratching the back of his head as the two shook their heads, "Well, a nobody is the leftover of a person with a very strong heart and will but lost their heart and became a heartless. But Sora was turned back from a heartless with the help of the princess of heart. Usually nobodies don't have feelings but since Sora was not a heartless for long I did not take all that was left of him so our heart essentially split in to two and we are connected with each other's emotions and what not. Well, I'm tired. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Aqua said quietly as Roxas walked back to Sora.

Frowning slightly, he sat on the bed next to the still jumping brunette. He honestly couldn't think of why he told them all of that. He didn't even know those people so why would he tell them his private business as if they had been close. He looked up at the laughing boy, bouncing on the bed.

"That's enough! It's time to go to bed! I'm fucking exhausted!" he yelled, standing up and grabbing his other by the shirt, yank him down, "I am going to sleep and if you make one more sound I will glue you to this bed then wrap your head in duct tape, got it!"

Sora pouted but gave a nod. With a slight flash, Roxas disappeared. Contrary to his, only moments ago, hyper attitude Sora was out almost immediately after resting his head on the pillow.

**END**

**I am sure all of you guys who read this are happy that I finally updated and I want to say I am sorry for not doing it sooner. I know that I make promises to update quickly but I really can't and it will probably be another few weeks to a month till I can update again. I have a really big project coming up soon and I really need to get that down. Well, please R&R. For Flamers, I use them to cook my marshmallows. Muwahahaha! Please REVIEW ;D**


	8. Author's note

**A/N**

Sorry to say but this is not an update. School has just started and the first week has end. My time will be all for you guys but until then, this is all you get. I have, over the last two years, been working on a few dozen stories, mostly just the first few chapters because I like to write down my ideas before I lose them. I have decided to upload these stories onto because I realize that if I don't know them I might never or I could lose all of them or lose my flash drive holding them all.

I will now be giving you a list of the stories below and their summaries. I will say now that for over half, I have not come up with names for them so I will be coming up with names now. If they suck then I am all for new ones and if anyone wants to adopt them they can but be warned, I will still be continuing on with those stories but probably not for a while cuz I still want to work on the ones I have already published on so yeah.

The stories will be up in the next few days because, though I have access to a computer to type, I do not have internet access. My computer has viruses that don't let me get on the internet. And no, the viruses are in fact not from porn you dirty minded people. The only time I can get on the computer is at school.

Now onto the stories: **(Also, some of these are one shots that I am still not finished with so will not be published or I'm still not done with the first chapter)**

**P.s. I have made new stories since I wrote this author's note and I don't remember which one those were so I might miss some when adding them to this list.**

**Bleach**

Story of a Lone Hollow-OneShots-Will have one chapter that is a crossover with Justice League. Ichigo kicks Shiro out of his head and into the real world. This goes through Shiro's life from College, to his struggle to be human, to his job at yet another group of idiots with hero complexes. **(P.s. This also will also have a whole story connected to it at some point. I've already finished the first few chapters of the actual multi-chaptered stories but have yet clear a whole bunch of plot wholes that will be filled with the one-shots. The main story will be a full crossover with the justice league. I won't be posting the story for some time. Maybe around one-shot chapter 20.)**

Death's Wish and Life's Discovery-Ichigo has died and his separate parts are sent to the Soul Society. Takes place through Shiro's(Hollow Ichigo) perspective but still third person. Shows mostly Shiro's journey through the districts in an attempt to find what he can't remember since before he died. Shiro without memories.

Lost in Memory-Ulquiorra has died and is reborn in the soul society and he slowly begins to regain memories since before he was an Arroncar but the thing is, these memories are from the Soul Society and a certain black haired Shinigami captain.

Remember the Sorrow-Another Ulquiorra died after the final battle and is sent to his old world from before he died by Kami or whoever and has to save the Elemental Nations from Akatsuki and mad Uchiha.

**DC Comics**

Falling in Love With the Wrong People-This was meant to be a one shot but now multichaptered. Flash and Cold run across each other at a bank robbery or whatever and they end up fucking. Now, Cold can't stop thinking about

The Grey Speedster-Wally is a thief and has run ins with the Rogues.

Becoming Undone-Deathstroke wants a new apprentice and sets his eyes on the new Robin of the Teen Titans, Tim Drake. But now, with Red Hood setting his sights on a new location, will Deathstroke find his apprentice in the wayward bird, or stick with the side kick?

FTX-MMJTOTHMT-Five Times the X-Men Meet Jason Todd and the One Time He Met Them.

**Dexter**

**Make You Feel**** 2-As you have probably guessed, this is the continuation of Make You Feel. This one is sort of weird. Dexter gets pregnant(A common thing in fanfiction society of my story). Not knowing what to do, Dexter decides to keep the baby but is having a hard time telling anyone who the father is. How will people react when they discover Sergeant Doakes, one known to hate the 'freaks' guts is really the father and just how will Doakes feel about learning that the mother of his child if a 'fucking psychopath'? And will Deb be able to keep from beating the shit out of the guy who defiled her little brother?**

**Harry Potter**

The Places We Travel-Salazar dies and a thousand years later he and the rest of the founders and their children are reincarnated. Now, they must face both the evil of their past and the evil of the present.

Hate and Love of a Spy-FemSeverus. Severus goes to Dumbledore before Voldemort could kill the Potters. She and Lily renew their friendship. I'm not really sure where this story is going so this is all I have.

Heart of an Assassin-To protect his family from the threat of their own allies, Harry goes to Voldemort and agrees to be both spy and apprentice in order to spare those closest to him. Harry is not the bhl. His older brother, Nick, is. This is not really a Harry is overlooked and neglected story. It is more of a Harry is protective and wants all those he cares for to live.

**Inuyasha**

Living as a Human-Inuyasha uses the shikon jewel to become human and that is as far as I really know is going on in the story but still good for the first three chapters I've written so far.

**Marvel Comics**

Gods of Different Feathers-Loki is banished from Asgard and his powers stripped from him. He has only enough power to change his shape into that of his new identity, Sally Jackson. Now, nearly twenty years later, she has to protect her son from yet another set of Gods.

Finding Home-Loki actually dies at the end of Thor 2 and is reborn as a 10 year old in paris(basically the plot of Journey into mystery) but steals away to America and meets

Runaways and Their Magical Adventures-Loki leaves from the Young Avengers after a fight and comes across the Runaways. He decides to join them but things from his past won't leave him alone.

**Merlin**

Kings and their Kingdoms-After Merlin saves Arthur using magic, he is banished from Camelot and is found by a group of Wizards and is brought to their hidden kingdom

Warlocks Path to Becoming a Pirate-Merlin is immortal and runs across the reincarnation of the people from his past.

**Naruto**

**Ninja's Blade****-Kakashi is on a mission in the Land of Iron and comes across a village on the edge of the country. What happens when he finds out his dead father stolen the mother he barely knew from this village.**

**Peter Pan**

Innocence of Childhood-Peter decides to return to England with Wendy and her brothers. Years later, the lost boys and a certain pirate come to retrieve him in order to save Neverland. The only problem is, Peter doesn't remember his time as a child and a certain Pirate is making it awfully hard to even want to remember. Slash between PeterXHook

**Phantom of the Opera**

Art and Its Artists-After Satine's death, Christine moves away and gets a job at Opera Popularus(I think I spelled this wrong).

**Power Rangers**

Journey from Evil-Trent runs away in order protect his friends from his evil side. He runs across several other teams along the way.

Magic and Mystery-Xover between Mystic Force and RPG. Vengex is going on nearly twenty years strong but now magic is beginning to seep into the protected Mystic Forest. Chip is sent to investigate and runs across the Power Ranger's RPG. There are a lot of changes made to the story. I will try and list them as I go along.

Magic Relations-Trent Fernandez gets a job at the Mystic Force's school as it's new art teacher. The only thing is, the two girls of the team know this man…as their estranged dad that they are meeting for the first time. Long story short, their mom and dad never got married-mom got custody of kids and now dad(Trent) wants to be a part of their lives.

**Rise of the Guardians**

Cold Crave-Harry Potter dies and is retrieved by Father Time. Harry doesn't remember anything and agrees to become Jack Frost. Don't really know where this story is going.

Gods' Snow-Percy, at fifteen, is sent to the past in order to stop him from turning 16 in the present. Fearing the powers that be, Chrono does not kill him. But now, several hundred years in the past, Jackson Overland dies on the day of his sixteenth birthday in a twist of fate, drowning at the bottom of a frozen lake. That very same night, Jack Frost is born. The carefree, forever 16 year old spirit, spends his 300 and some years alone with nothing but the Northern Winds at his side and near all other spirits of both the same and different pantheons against him. Can he cope with the Greeks after him for verying reasons and his fellow Guardians against him for that very same reason?

**Star Trek**

Aliens and Wizards-Some years in the future, Draco and his wife are divorced. Draco has nothing left after his parents disowned him for marrying a muggleborn and becoming both a healer in the wizarding world and a doctor in the muggle world(Same as his wife-er, ex-wife(stupid muggleborns))

**Star Wars**

Bounty-After being rejected by his Master and almost forced to return to the Agri-corps, Obi-Wan is now a bounty hunter under the guidance of Jango Fett.

Lost Girl-Takes place 20 years after Order 66. The empire has fallen and the Jedi are back. This is Ahsoka's return to the temple. I don't really like this story cuz their's no real action. I'm trying to add some in but so far it's just really boring.

Dark Of the Force-Obi-Wan runs away after he is blamed for a murder he didn't comitte. He is taken in by the Sith after dark words take roots in his mind. Believing all Jedi blame him, he retreats to the dark side.

What May Come-People from the past are mixing with the future and the people of the future are so confused. Anakin discovers trespassers in the temple and turns out one is his Master as a kid, the other is who his Master was to be originally, another is a dark Jedi, and several other kids that shouldn't be here.

The Price of Family-Obi-Wan is brought to the temple by his mother wishing to free her son from the life of a prince of a war torn world. Several years later, he and his Master travel to this world at the request of the royal family to stop a certain dark Jedi.

Story of a Forgotten Padawan-Order 66 has been issued and Ahsoka has no other chose but to escape. With the help of once thought enemies, Ahsoka must learn to live a life on the run and find peace in the Force that she now desperately hides from to stay alive.

**Sweeny Todd**

Bleeding Heart-Judge Turpin discovers just who Sweeny Todd is and uses his daughter against the barber for his own twisted sense of revenge.

**Voltron**

**Dark Heart****-Takes place after episode 'Black'. Daniel is taken over by Lotor. Feeling that all those he once considered friends and allies have turned against him and not knowing what to do, he slowly falls to darkness. His friends are desperate to get him back but they aren't so sure Daniel wants them back.**

**Story of a Green Lion****-This is more of a story of connected one shots and it give us a view of a different way Voltron and its piolets came together. Pidge is a hacker and digital thief, one of the universes most wanted. Tells the tale of his joining the Galactic Alliance and Voltron and regaining ties. It also tells of a strange new beginning to Voltron, magic, and secret Balto prophecies. **

**W****WW**

Wizards of Professional Wrestling-Bad News Barrett is Harry Potter. While scrolling through Muggle TV, Ron discovers a strange new show called WWE Smackdown! and sees Harry, the boy who disappeared from the wizarding world at 17. Now, the gang and their kids are back together to watch just what it is that Harry, or Wade Barrett, does for a living.

Lost and Found-Bray is a depressed man and as time goes on, John Cena begins to realize this. Tension within the Wyatt family heat up and the feud between the Wyatts and Cena slowly lean towards Cena and the two muscle of the family as Bray is pushed further and further into his mind. Will John turn his back on his one-time enemy or will he not only fix the hard of the Wyatt patriarch but also his own.

Kingdom Come-CenaXBarrette cuz I love this pairing. John is the leader of Raw, a prosperous land and he the citizen's beloved king. But now, Wade Barrette, recluse leader of Nexus rears his head against the kingdom of Raw all to prove that the perfect king isn't so perfect.

**Yugioh**

Dark Does Not Equal Evil- Why the JLA does not mess with Bakura and his host. Dr. Strange is in this but I really like him and decided to put him in the Justice league. He is also Ryou's dad…so there's that.

Rain and Revenge- This is about Bakura attempting to kill Seto's little brother to get revenge on Yugi (Yugi and Mokuba are dating just so you know), getting caught, and becoming owned by Seto. Literally.

Shadows and Magic-Ryou is brought to England by his father in order to protect him from Dark Wizards. Ryou discovers his father's long kept secret of being a wizard. With Bakura's help he tries not to help these wizards and instead, to escape something he wants no part in. Learning that his father has lied to him only increases the amount in which he wishes to return to England. With a new found apprentice in a bushy haired girl, they are dragged into a plot of saving yet another hidden war of Dark and Light magic.

The Future is Problematic-After being discovered by Malik that Ryou still has Bakura as a Yami, they are sent to the Shadow Realm where a strange spirit sends them 15 years into the future and to Duel Academy to save and protect her sister from the evil clutches of a cult planning on ruling a long forgotten part of the Shadow realm.

To Love and hate- Why Bakura hates the Pharaoh and Seto. He is no longer an enemy and the Yami's are all separated from their hosts. This is slash between BakuraXSeto and past PharaohXSeto. Not yet to be posted because I have not yet decided on how it should end. I am almost finished though but the ending really really reeeeeaaaalllllyyyy escapes me and I can't think of a good way to do it.


End file.
